marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SneaselSawashiro
New Account This is Belial Edge here....and I wanted to say sorry for all the stupid stuff with Ryuu and Hiryuu's page. It's that they actually have extra u's or overlines u's in their names for their romanizations...and I tend to be a bit sticky on that..... For example, I often write "Yu Narukami" as "Yuu Narukami" since the kanji for Yuu has the extra u/overline. I promise I won't do that again..... -__-; SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your edits but from now on, stick to our original spelling of attack names. We refer to the current game for the correct spelling and I want them to stay that way. Casvic (talk) 22:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Great...again... -__-; SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked you for one week for not following the rules of the wiki after you have been informed of our format. If you choose to continue editting after the block expires, you must follow the rules of our wiki. We spell all characters and attacks the same as the ingame spelling of the most current game, we do not show favoritism towards characters, and we do not talk about character's appearences outside the Marvel vs. series unless nessessary. I'm sorry if this appears rude but I gave you plenty of time, next time you'll be blocked for much longer. Casvic (talk) 22:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Favoritism? That part confuses me. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 22:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) That's understandable since you didn't show much favoritism in your edits but I noticed a little bit of it in your edits to Akuma's page. However I didn't see enough to warrent you being blocked for that alone, I just wanted to mention it while I had the time. Casvic (talk) 22:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm still a bit confused. Really. :\ SneaselSawashiro (talk) 03:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, can you unblock me? And that also means you have to change all the other characters Japanese romazations such as Zero's. All his attacks still have the extra "o" and "u" romanzations. And is adding overlines okay? And the outside appearances is to basically compare them to how different they work in some games, for example on Akuma/Gouki's page, the low health thing didn't really come out of nowhere, and even though it's meant for info solely on MVC, it's worth mentioning how they function in other games to give a general layout in terms of their metagame so people can really understand how they function. And I thank Shouryuuken.com for providing a good majority of the movesets for all the characters in both Ultimate and vanilla as well as most of their metagame, though some characters as of the Ultimate FAQs don't have much on them yet at times. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 17:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) And I'm sorry about all that, and most of my intention was to expand info on the gameplay portions of the characters' pages. Also, on Akuma/Gouki's page, shouldn't you add an extra k on the Hyakki Goujin on the assist chart, remove the extra u in Goujin in the movelist, and the extra u in Hyakki Shuu on the changes in UMVC3 part? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, good eye. You've been unblock so have fun. Also have you thought about helping with the attack pages? I think you could be a big help on those pages, and I promise to be less anal about your work. Casvic (talk) 23:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually wondering about that, should I remove the extra u's and o's? :\ SneaselSawashiro (talk) 23:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC)